


Kinktober 08. Size Kink

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Stephen Strange, Dom Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, submissive Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Kinktober, Day 8: Size KinkTony and some tentacles have their fun with Stephen.





	Kinktober 08. Size Kink

It was no secret that Stephen had a size kink. A rather massive one - pun _fully_ intended - but this? This was a lot, even for Stephen’s considerable experience.

“Stephen?” Tony dared to ask. “Are you sure about that?”

A quiet laugh, then an even softer moan, followed by a harsh gasp when the massive tentacle, which had been teasing him for what seemed like ages now, finally pushed its tip inside of Stephen.

“Oh.” Tony could do nothing but stare as the magically conjured thing - _tentacle_ \- had its way with his boyfriend.

That Stephen was enjoying himself was obvious - he was still hard and leaking, he made the most interesting noises and the way his whole body flushed and tensed every time the tentacle got just that little bit deeper inside of him was really, really nice.

Tony could watch this show forever, yes, but a tiny bit of concern still lingered in the background. Stephen could be seriously hurt if…

“Tony, hey.” A shaking hand grabbed his own and pulled him forwards. “This isn’t a one-man show and I’d really appreciate your input. Stop worrying, I can take it.” Stephen grinned, looking suddenly much younger and more carefree. “Literally.”

Tony groaned in pained frustration but he didn’t take his hand back, curious where this might lead, despite his fears.

“Touch it,” Stephen instructed softly after putting Tony’s hand on the black tentacle. “Feel it. Get to know it. And then,” another sharp gasp and Tony really didn’t know how Stephen could still talk to him while he was being busy getting fucked by the biggest thing ever. “Play with it. Play with _me_. It responds to intend and desire - mine as well as yours.”

Well, that put things in a different light. “You mean I can tell it what to do?”

“How deep, how fast, how many,” Stephen panted and grinned in delight when the tentacle inside him twitched when Tony sent out his first, curious command. “We’re both yours to do with whatever you want.”

So he could fulfill Stephen’s desires while still being able to protect him, keep him from going too far… The grin on Tony’s face transformed into a delighted smile as he saw the tableau in front of him in a completely different light.

“It’ll be my pleasure,” he purred, already making plans. Stephen could beg and scream so nicely, after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188220905746/sizekink).


End file.
